Conventionally, virtual spaces (e.g., virtual worlds, video games, and/or other virtual spaces) are represented in either two dimensions or three dimensions, but not both. A virtual space represented in three dimensions may exclude users on low-powered devices, leaving only those with capable hardware to enjoy a rich experience in such a virtual space. On the other hand, a virtual space represented in two dimensions allows inclusion of users with low-powered devices, but sacrifices the experience of users with more capable devices and constrains the overall richness of the virtual space.